January
by Alexandrya Hale
Summary: First story to 'The Months' series. Hotaru and Ruka broke up because Hotaru's always busy, and Ruka's always with his rabbit, and they reunited once again in Natsume and Mikan's wedding. This is where Hotaru plays hard-to-get, and Ruka's wanting her back


"_The__ Months__"_ series

Story 1: January

_Hotaru Imai_

Holy Crap.

Those were the first two words that popped into my head the moment I saw _him._

Ruka Nogi.

Maybe you guys think that I'm crazy to hate such a sweet, and good-looking guy with beautiful cerulean eyes, and a dazzling smile. Well, to defend myself, I can say that you people out there haven't even known him enough to know that he wouldn't choose a rabbit over you. You'd think that he would always be with you to comfort you, or to watch movies with you, or to go on dates. But I know him. I know him bloody well. I know that he would do these things to you. And do you know how I know these things?

Because he chose a rabbit over me.

He chose to buy his rabbit everything. From clothes all the way to jewelry. And do you know what he bought me for my birthday? A book! He even bought his rabbit a diamond collar for Christmas; while he bought me…guess what? Another book. This one about businesses. I was so mad at him; I never, ever, opened it. I just left it on the nearest table at home. And guess what, he never even kissed me. Never. Closest we went was a hug. And that's not even considered a real public show of affection. Well, according to the book about love that I bought because I was desperate to have him.

Well, after going through this for 5 months, I decided to break up with him. It hurt me, believe it or not, to end it just like that. But it hurt me even more to watch him pamper his _rabbit_ and give it his full attention, while he gave me only half. I can say that he took it pretty well. But I was pretty sure that he had watery eyes. But guess what?

Hell would I care.

He hurt me just as well, so I wouldn't care if he even bawled his eyes in front of me. Well, maybe I wouldn't care. I don't' know.

As soon as I arrived home after the meeting with him, I cried my eyes out. I never knew that I hurt me so much that I cried. I guess I still love him. But no way would I admit that.

And so when I saw him again that day, I felt the sudden urge to kiss him, and punch him all at the same time. He just looked so ...unaffected. As if he never cared from the beginning. I was just about to approach him and show him that I was fine when my best friend, Mikan Sakura, hugged me from behind. I heard her giggle as she released me and turned me to look at her. She was already dressed in her wedding gown. The only thing missing was her veil and her flowers.

"Hey, Hotaru!" She greeted, smiling her dazzling smile.

"Hey, yourself. You look presentable. And where is that wall you call a fiancé?" I asked, smirking. I got to try to ignore him. Wouldn't want to mess up Mikan's wedding

"First of all, thank you. Second of all, he is not a wall. You just don't like him" She said, pouting. And at that same moment, the "wall" I was talking about arrived beside her. He gave me a once-over and smirked right at my face.

"You look good, Imai." Natsume said.

"And he has a total change of attitude because of a wedding." I say with sarcasm.

Natsume rolled his eyes, and looked at his soon to be wife. "We're starting in 10 minutes. We got to get going." He then walked away, bringing Mikan with him. Right before they were out of sight, Mikan turned back and called out.

"Hotaru, you're partner will be Ruka. After all, you _are_the maid of honor. And we changed a few things. You won't be helping me with the train. Anna will be doing that. You just come in before us with Ruka. Capiche?"

I couldn't say anything, and they didn't need an answer because after that was said, they just walked away. At that moment, I felt like crying and wished oh-so badly for the ground to just open up and swallow me. Mikan and Natsume, well, I couldn't blame them for pairing me up with him because they never knew about us. We decided to keep it a secret when we were still together.

My tears were just about to fall when I felt an arm snake around my waist. I turned to look at the person whose hand it was to scold him, but my words came unspoken. I actually thought it was Ruka, but it wasn't. It was my brother, Subaru. He looked at me with intelligent eyes and I knew that he knew about the pairings.

"You do know that I can just tell them to change the pairings." He said, fixing his glasses.

Subaru was an influential person. He could just ask for something, and it would be done. One of the perks of being the children of the ambassador of Japan.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to ruin their day."

"Suit yourself, but if he does anything offending, tell me immediately."

"Whatever." And with that he walked away.

I checked my watch to check how many minutes I had. 3 minutes. I decided to rest. I sat down on the couch and was about to think of a plan on avoiding talk with him when, speak of the devil, he sat beside me. I turned to look away from him. Before I could tell him to go away, he spoke.

"Look, Hotaru, I realized my mistake, and I'm sorry." Sincerity was evident in his voice. But no. I won't fall for his trap again. Not now, not ever again.

"Go away."

"Please. Just, let me explain."

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

In the reverie, I heard someone shout that the wedding was starting. I started to get up, without even dismissing myself.

"Please, Hotaru, just let me talk."

I saw Mikan give me a weird look, while Natsume shot me a 'Hurry up' look.

"Fine, we'll talk later. Right now, let's go, or Hyuuga will kill us. He's already glaring at me."

I saw him smile, and I think I felt my heart melt. Okay.

We then walked to our places. Someone, I think the wedding planner, gave me my flowers. Ruka, knowing his duty, offered me his arm. Without wanting to, I took it.

And then I heard the sound of the organ.

Hey guys !

First story to _'__The__ Months__'_ series. Their story will go on. So will Mikan and Natsume's. I'm sorry if the beginning was a little bit boring. Anyway, what Hotaru said was French for 'Leave me alone.' I promise to continue this story till the very end.

Yours truly,

_Alexandrya __Hale_


End file.
